Wireless hearing devices with an ear part that is configured to be worn in an ear of a user of the hearing device and with an elongated part that faces away from the ear part are well known in the art. The ear part typically comprises a speaker unit that is arranged in an ear part housing of the ear part and that is connected to a processing unit of the hearing device, in order to enable an output of an acoustic sound signal to the user. The elongated part on the other hand provides an elongated part housing for a microphone unit with at least one microphone of the hearing device.
Such hearing devices, also called earplugs or headsets, thus allow the user to communicate via the wireless hearing device, while a second ear of the user can listen to environmental sound.
US 2008/311966 A1 describes a battery-powered miniature wireless headset that is worn as a single earring or as a pair of earrings. The wireless earring headset is comprised of an electronics module, a speaker unit, a microphone unit, an antenna, a battery, user interface devices such as a switch and LED, and an attachment means employing either a clamp or a pierced earring post with clutch. The user positions the speaker inside of, or at the entrance to the ear canal. A microphone of the microphone unit is mounted in such a way that it points towards the user's mouth and may be positioned on a boom to move it closer to the mouth.